


The Smile On The Face Of The Tiger

by ivorygates



Series: Tiger'verse [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd gotten them here by sucking a planetary core's worth of power out of subspace. She said they could get home the same way. Didn't matter. Sweep the place clean and between them, Sam and Jackson could get this raddled Ancient bitch rustbucket to sit up and whistle Dixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile On The Face Of The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the SGC could have gotten the _Destiny_ back if they'd really wanted to.
> 
> As much as there is a canonical Tiger'verse, this isn't canon. My crackfic always has high body counts...

"Fuck."

"Gotta hand it to you, sweet thing. Being a linguist means you always got the right word for the situation, don't it?"

Jackson snorted wordlessly in reply, stepping out to take point and bringing up her street sweeper. Once the Event Horizon collapsed it was dark enough that she pushed her glasses up. It stank too. Bad air, bad maintenance, unwashed bodies.

He had to admit this was a new lifestyle type career choice for them, going from cleaning up snakes and fucks to killing a bunch of Earth-type humans. Cam was in favor of it, actually. And O'Neill had been really clear about the cowboy who'd hijacked Kinsey's pet research project needing to go.

Behind him, Sam set down her trick-bag with a thud and turned back to the capital-A ancient Gate. She pulled out something that looked like half a football. As soon as it got near the Gate, it sealed itself to it with a clunk. Beside her, T was dropping his pack of techno-toys. They were carrying more gear than they did for a usual mission by a factor of twelve. No choice. They couldn't just dial for home if this went hotter than they cared for.

"No one gets in, and we're the only ones who can dial out," she'd said at the briefing. "Think of it as an Asgard Roach Motel."

She'd gotten them here by sucking a planetary core's worth of power out of subspace. She said they could get home the same way. Didn't matter. Sweep the place clean and between them, Sam and Jackson could get this raddled Ancient bitch rustbucket to sit up and whistle Dixie.

"Company!" Jackson sang out, opening fire.

The (former) Marines (now mutineers) (they hadn't turfed Rush, after all) running into the Gateroom didn't even have time to get their weapons up. Neither did Cam, which was kind of annoying. Once Jackson and T stopped shooting, he went over to check the bodies, and disarm them oh by the fucking way. He tossed the weapons back to T, and T made sure none of them would ever fire again.

"Huh. Civilian." Jackson stared down at the guy in the red (now redder) tshirt. Cam could still read "You Are Here" on the front.

"Greer! Sergeant Greer! Come in!" one of the radios on the floor demanded. Cam picked it up, wiped it dry on his pants, and stuck it in his vest. They could have some fun with it later. Maybe negotiate a surrender. O'Neill wanted the civilian hostages taken alive. Cam was already sure there was going to be one shitton of a lot of collateral damage. It was tidier that way.

"That gonna keep you awake at night?"

Jackson giggled. "Easier to shoot." She cocked her head. "Here come the reinforcements."

Cam gestured Sam and T into cover and he and Jackson faded back into positions opposite them. Anyone who came in would be caught in a crossfire.

"We have got the best jobs in the world, don't we?" he said cheerfully, as the next group of targets moved into the kill-zone.

If Jackson answered, he didn't hear her over the sound of the shooting.

#


End file.
